


Knight in Shining Armor

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Whumptober 2019 [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 03:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Draco is never getting out of here





	Knight in Shining Armor

“You know,” he coughed, a thick feeling building in his chest. “Nobody’s gonna pay that kind of money to get me back.”

“You’re heir to one of the greatest wizarding families in all of England.”

“I’m also a bit of a black sheep, in case you haven’t noticed,” Draco said dryly. “That whole, siding against Voldemort and testifying against my father at the Wizengamot.”

“Well,” the man said with a grin that reminded Draco of the looks the Dark Lord would give him when his parents weren’t looking during the summer he had used Malfoy Manor as his base of operations. “If nobody pays the ransom, I’m sure a pretty face like yours will get a fair price on the market.”

Draco’s heart dropped. He’d heard horror stories about wizards and witches who had disappeared into the wizarding underworld and never reappeared. Or, if they did, they were never the same.

He didn’t say anything though, not letting his captor know just how much the threat terrified him as the wizard left the room.

Nobody was going to pay his ransom or come to his rescue, he’d given up the idea of a knight in shining armor a long time ago.

* * *

There was a loud scuffle outside the room Draco was being held in. He did his best to get his hands loose, but had as little success as he had in the hours since he’d been taken.

“Draco!” a familiar voice called from outside when the noise died down. “Draco, where are you?”

“Harry?” Draco was surprised. “In here!”

“Draco, oh thank Merlin,” Harry appeared in the doorway instantly, untying the enchanted ropes that were holding him to the chair. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Draco said, rubbing his wrists as he got out of the chair. “What are you doing here?”

“You went missing,” Harry said as if that explained everything. “Of course I came to find you.”

“Harry…” 

“I mean, you’re my friend, right?” Harry looked at him sheepishly. “That’s what friends do for each other, isn’t it?”

“Never had any friends like that.”

“Well you just had terrible friends,” Harry said with a nudge on his arm. “Come on, let’s get you to a Healer.”

“I’m fine Harry.”

“I just wanna make sure you’re okay, Draco, please? I want to make sure you’re gonna be around for a while.”

“Alright,” Draco said, blush taking over his face. “Let’s go.”

“Thank you,” Harry pressed a kiss to his forehead before leaving the room, leading Draco, who was still stunned, out of the room.


End file.
